conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
After The Shot
After The Shot is an 2007 film. When Noel Brown is shot and put in an coma, he lays in there for an month. When he wakes up, he discovers that maybe the whole world is infected with the undead zombies. Plot Noel Brown and his partner Brian try to shoot an man. The man shoots Brian in the head and shoots Noel. Noel is put in an coma. Noel wakes up after an whole month. He goes out of the room and sees the hospital is abandoed. He sees an dead nurse and vomits. Noel shouts when the nurse wakes up as an zombie. Noel escapes and encounters two zombies. Noel manages to flee with an bike. Noel rushes to his wifes house and relises she is missing. He finds an note saying that she is heading to Los Angelas to survive. Noel is attacked by his zombiefied sister Fiona. Noel kills her and vomits. Noel manages to get to New York and is attacked by hundreads of zombies. Noel manages to escape into an house along with an woman named Mary. Mary reveals she is pregnant and hopes to miscarry as she can't raise an baby in the undead world. Noel convinces her not to and he will help her in anyway he can. The zombies smash in and the two escape. In the backyard, Mary is killed by zombie husband Fred. Noel kills Fred and leaves Mary to be. Noel encounters survivors in an bus. There is Emma, Janet, James and Harry. They drive off to Los Angeles but run out of gas. Zombies apear and attack them. Janet is bitten but hides this from the others. Near Los Angelas, Harry becomes insane when he finds out his girlfriend is undead and trys to kill the survivors. Noel throws him out and he is mauled by the undead. However, the zombies break in and they eat Emma. Noel and Janet run and leave James who is mourning his sisters death. Noel and Janet get to Los Angelas and are allowed in. When they get checked for bites, Janet turns into an zombie and bites an soilder, who instantly turns. The entrance area is attacked by the undead and Noel manages to get to the shelter. All the survivors pannic and are either eaten alive or running away. Noel finds his wife Vera, who reveals she is pregnant. Noel and Vera get to the emergency shelter and the door shuts, leaveing some survivors behind. Noel finds out that Los Angelas was the last alive country there was, but now it's not. Just then, they see footage of an zombiefied Janet breaking the controls, letting the undead into the emergency shelter. Noel finds out there is an glass room, which is the last room for survivors to hide but there is only five people are allowed in and there is six. Noel stays behind and Vera crys. The next day, Vera wakes up and relises that the zombies are gone and so are the survivors. She stands up and walks out. She sees an undead Noel eating an chunck of an arm. Vera grabs an shotgun and shoots Noel on the leg. She then continues to run down the hallway and is then attacked by Janet and Mary, who has made it to Los Angeles. Vera is bitten by Mary and she shoots Janet and Mary. Vera then runs into the security room and locks the soor. Vera then relises that she is the last person in the world alive, and tearfully shoots herslef. Epilouge. An year later and we see the zombies in Los Angeles moving about and finding meat. We see an undead Vera trying to get out of the security room. Mary is seen eating an man and Janet is trying to get into the security room. James is then seen along with Emma walking around in the bus, while the remains of Harry rot. Noel is seen crawling and finds an leg and starts chewing. He looks up and moans. The film ends. ﻿ ﻿